Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Peko☆Peko A La Mode. ''In order to transform, the Cures need the Sweets Pact and their respective KiraKira Sweet. Respective Sequences Pekorin to Cure Donut The sequence begins with Pekorin's Sweets Pact opening, her smiling reflection in the glass. Now in a translucent pink dress with her hair down, Pekorin inserts her KiraKira Sweet into the pact and shouts "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". A pink beater-like pen appears in Pekorin's hand, before pink and yellow lights emerge from the bowl-like part of the pact and she mixes them together. The lights coalesce, rise and transform into a gigantic donut. Pekorin flies upsidedown toward the donut, before it crumbles into smaller versions and she rides atop one. The others rise, before the top half of her dress and gloves appear. She twirls, spreading pink and yellow lights everywhere, and her boots and skirt appear. With the beater-like pen, she draws donuts of pink light onto her head, they become her hair accessories and her hair changes. Donut jumps down, introduces herself and strikes a finishing pose. Tsubasa to Cure Matcha Yuu to Cure Crepe Yukari to Cure Macaron The sequence begins with Yukari's Sweets Pact opening, her smiling reflection in the glass. Now in a translucent purple dress with her hair down, Yukari inserts her KiraKira Sweet into the pact and shouts "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". A pink beater-like pen appears in Yukari's hand, before magenta and purple lights emerge from the bowl-like part of the pact and she mixes them together. The lights coalesce, rise and burst into many gigantic macarons. Yukari lands on the first and spins around, spreading meringue on her body, which causes her dress to appear. She leaps to the second, the landing causing magenta spheres to rise and become her earrings and hair accessories, before her choker appears followed by the ribbon at the back and jewel in the middle. She leaps to the largest, last macaron and her gloves, and boots appear. A macaron of light lands in Yukari's hand, she kisses it and her hat appears. Her Sweets Pact inserts itself into the case as the ribbon appears. Macaron jumps down, introduces herself and strikes a finishing pose. Miku to Cure Choco The sequence begins with Miku's Sweets Pact opening, her smiling reflection in the glass. Now in a translucent red dress without her hair brooch, Miku inserts her KiraKira Sweet into the pact and shouts "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". A pink beater-like pen appears in Miku's hand, before brown and red lights emerge from the bowl-like part of the pact and she mixes them together. The lights coalesce, rise and drift off into different directions, becoming various chocolate desserts: checkered cookie, slice of cake and mousse. She lands on the cookie, it breaks apart and she runs along the pieces, forming her dress, shorts and socks. She lands on the slice of cake, which makes her hat appear and she slides off as if surfing, causing her boots and gloves to appear. She flies passed the mousse, which follows her, before becoming her skirt and cape. Her Sweets Pact inserts itself into the case as the ribbon appears. Choco jumps down, introduces herself and strikes a finishing pose. Trivia * Following ''Princess Engage!, when transforming as a group, the Cures are all transforming in the same background, which is made up of all of the Cures' individual color backgrounds mixed together. Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode!